Son of a Witch
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: When Hal and Tom discover a young witch living in Bristol, they immediately make it their duty to monitor her activities and make sure she's not a threat to Eve. After facing vampires, werewolves, and ghosts, will a teenage girl prove too much to handle?


Hal pressed a glove cladded hand to his forehead in exasperation, "Look," he glared up at Tom, "If you want me to scrape grease, I can assure you that-"

Their tiny feud was interrupted as the café door ringed open. They glanced up at a young girl, about fourteen, strolling in, her head in her cellphone. She glanced up at the two squabbling employees, clothed in red and white striped aprons, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Blanching, she took a step back, before doing a complete about face and running madly out the door.

"You know- I think I've seen that look before," Tom furrowed his brow.

"I believe I have as well," Cal exchanged a look with him, "That was the 'Omigod I just saw a vampire' look without a doubt."

"An' werewolf. Vampire and werewolf," Tom added.

"Yes, indeed," Cal nodded.

"Should we- should we go after her?" Tom frowned.

"You stay, look after the shop. I'll go," he tossed his rubber gloves to the ground, rushing out the back door.

He burst around the corner, just as the girl attempted to duck into the alley. He whirled on her, pinning her against the wall. She struggled, writhing about, before ultimately going still. Looking up at Hal, she resigned to glaring.

"Who are you?" Hal breathed, inhaling deeply. His brow furrowed, "_What_ are you?"

"That's a rather rude question," she glanced up.

"You're obviously quite different than any vampire, werewolf, or ghost I've ever seen. You have to be supernatural, because you seemed to recognize me fairly well, so what. Are. You."

"If you'd kindly release my wrists-"

"No," he glanced down, "I don't know if- if you're some sort of special human, or something else entirely, but this is a situation I plan to uncover. It would be a much quicker process if you'd just tell me. Then I will decide if you may leave."

"Fine- my secrets out," she shrugged, "I'm a werewolf."

"No, you're not," he growled, pressing his mouth to her ear, "We can do this the easy way or-"

"Really?" she interrupted, "Still no."

"Fine," he feigned moving away, before hefting her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise, only provoking Hal to cover her mouth with a large hand. He carried her kicking form back into the kitchen, holding her on the ground.

"Tom?" Hal called, "Do you happen to keep any rope around?"

"No- why would I- oh no…" Tom pressed his hand to his forehead as he came upon the twosome, "What are we going to tell Annie?"

"We won't have to tell her anything, if you'd kindly bring me some damn rope!" Hal snapped.

"Alright! Alright!" Tom through his hands up, throwing a coil to him from one of the shelves. Hal deftly wrapped it around her, despite the squirming. In roughly a minute he had her completely incapacitated.

"Why?" Tom crossed his arms.

"She- she's different. She's not like the others," Hal frowned, glaring at the girl as if he was trying to read her.

"And bein' different's an excuse to tyin' someone to the boiler?" Tom threw his arms into the air.

"Yes! No- you wouldn't understand," Hal grimaced, "With the war- any anomaly is a threat."

"She's like fourteen!"

"One of the old ones is twelve, well, technically she's four hundred fifty nine, but twelve, yes," his eyes moved quickly back and forth as he made the calculations.

"So what'd you plan to do with her?" Tom pursed his lips.

"We-we'll take her back. Just until we figure it out. Then- we'll sort it out," Hal decided.

"Okay, okay after my shift, we take her back," Tom agreed.

"After- after your shift?" Hal spat, "Are you completely _mental_?! Oh, we have a child tied to the boiler, but let's wait to move her for another hour or so. How does that sound?"

"Okay! We'll close early!"

"Damn right we'll close early," Hal glanced up at him angrily.

"'Scuse me miss," Tom pondered on exactly how to move the girl.

"Move," Hal shoved him out of the way.

"I like him better," the girl, nodded towards Tom, throwing a spray of blonde curls into her face, "Ah, you there," she pointed her foot at Tom, "Could you…?" she gestured with her head towards the hair blocking her view.

"Actually, that's a brilliant idea," Hal grabbed a cleaning cloth off the counter and wrapped it around her mouth. She offered him a look of utter contempt in return, landing a hard kick to the back of his knee as soon as he turned.

"You-" he turned holding up a single finger, "No- you know what?" he took the excess rope and wrapped it around her previously flailing legs. Hoisting her over his shoulder, he pushed through the back door, pausing halfway in between.

"Tom?" Hal turned.

"Yeah?"

"Any day now."

"Oh! Yeah!" Tom followed him out, closing the door behind him.

"Did you tell them we're closing?" Hal faced him completely.

"Who?"

"I don't know- the customers? Tom," Hal pressed his free hand to his forehead.

"Yeah!" he turned back to the door, "It's locked," his expression fell.

"It doesn't matter," Hal shook his head, "Help me with her."

"I have a question," Tom began to raise his hand, but caught himself, "If we're trying to protect Eve from her, why are we bringing her into the house?"

"I- shut up," Hal abruptly turned, "A hand, if you will."

Tom moved to grab the girl's legs, but received a kick to the head for his effort.

"Hey! Not nice!" Tom rubbed his head.

"Well, it's not particularly nice to kidnap a- whatever she is- but we did," Hal grunted.

Tom whimpered slightly and rubbed his head, following Hal. They carried her to the back door, as not to alert Annie. Hal jerked his head towards the stairs, motioning Tom to follow. They wrestled her upstairs, bringing her to one of the many guest rooms and securing the door behind them.

"Now," Hal ripped her gag off, "For my question."


End file.
